


Forget Me Not

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Resurrection, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlereunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem returns to Yugi, and Yugi's life returns to happiness





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Puzzle-June 2019- "Reunion"! <3

Yugi was practically bouncing with nervous energy

He was waiting at the train station for Tea` to get in, hoping to surprise her by meeting her there instead of waiting until evening and seeing her at the game shop like they had initially planned

He wanted to make sure she knew how happy they all were for her to be back, and he had brought a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots along to do it with

He had long ago stopped seeing their relationship as having a potential for romance, it was just a platonic freindship thing now- for both of them

But freinds could give freinds flowers, right?

So there he stood, waiting excitedly for the train, squeezing his hands around the flower stems, and just as the train was about to pull up-

_"Yugi?"_

Turning around quickly, Yugi stared in utter shock and amazement at ... _Atem_...

He was... he was _there_

Standing in the flesh a few feet away, still dressed in his cape and jewlry and- ...

Was Yugi... dreaming again...?

How many times had he seen Atem in his sleep?

How many times had he dreamed this exact situation only to be devastated when he finally woke up?

Could he really allow himself to believe it might be real this time?

_"Yugi!!!!!"_

Apparently Atem wasn't giving him much choice

Before the King Of Games could even respond, the pharaoh had crashed into him like a bowling ball, arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight like a boa constrictor and taking in a shaking breath as he hugged his partner

Only then did Yugi allow himself to believe that this might be real

Only then did he allow himself to succumb to his emotions and wrap his arms around Atem's neck, hugging him tightly, squeezing him, and even letting out a few loose tears as well

"How...? How....??"

"Let us... discuss that over some drinks, hm? It's a bit of a long story and I prefer not to tell it in the middle of a train station,"

That sounded more than reasonable to Yugi, who nodded quickly and stepped back reluctantly, quickly taking Atem's hand, just to make sure that he was still real, still there, not going to fade away any time soon....

It was a good thing Tea` wasn't expecting him, he wouldn't be there to greet her after all

 

~+~

 

Admittedly, when Yugi had first been asked for "drinks" by his partner, he hadn't thought of _milkshakes_

But he was happy, it was just so... _Atem_

Ofcourse he hadn't quite thought that he was talking about alcohol but...

_Milkshakes_

Yugi had never thought that he would find so much pleasure in a chocolate milkshake, but here he was, sitting at a diner, feeling like he was going to cry as he stared across at his partner

He still couldn't believe that this was real

He kept reaching across the table to wrap his hand around Atem's, squeezing, making absolutely sure that he wasn't dreaming- and that Atem wasn't going to disappear

"The truth is, Mahaad is the reason I'm here,"

Now that took Yugi by surprise

Of all the people who may have sent Atem here for something, the magician had been the last person Yugi suspected

"I was unhappy, in Aaru,"

"You were unhappy ... in paradise?" Yugi asked slowly, just wanting to make sure he had heard that right

"It was no paradise without you there with me, aibou, I tried to be happy and at peace.... but I couldn't be, not without you, Mahaad knew this, and he said that... I deserve to be happy, that if I can truly not find peace without you by my side, if I can truly find no satisfaction until I have you with me, then ... he encouraged me to return here, to be with you, so that I could be happy,"

"He... did that?"

"He did, in fact, he was the one who insisted to the gods that I had served my duties as pharaoh far more than any other, and I deserved to have a life of love and happiness in return for all I had done to them, it was quite inspiring really,"

"I ... I see..." Yugi mumbled in quiet surprise

Not that he was surprised at Mahaad being so wonderfully helpfull, but he had always seemed like so much more of a rule follower to Yugi...

"So here I am now, partner, I'm here to stay until it is time for us both to return to the land of paradise and have an eternal rest,"

"I'm so happy to hear that, Atem, I'm so happy to have you back," Yugi breathed, fighting back the tears in his eyes

"You... you are? You're sure?" Atem asked quietly

"Ofcourse, Atem, how could I not be? You're my best freind, my partner, my soulmate... the person I love more than any other, this is the best moment of my life, the best day I've had since the day I met you, why wouldn't I be happy for your return?"

Atem seemed a little embarrassed all of a sudden, wich certainly sparked Yugi's confusion

"Well it's just.... you have a life to live of your own now, aibou, I did not wish to intrude on it once again,"

"Intrude...?"

Milkshake long forgotten, Yugi carefully pushed the glass aside and leaned over the diner table, taking Atem's hand in both of his and giving it a tight squeeze

"Atem, you are my favorite person, you are my other half, you're a peice of my soul.... how could you ever _intrude_ on anything that has to do with me? No... Mou Hitori.... you aren't 'intruding', since you left a peice of me has been gone too, now that you're back, I'm complete again, your being here isn't an intrusion, it's a .... it's _completing a puzzle_ ,"

This time it was Atem who began to cry, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaned over and gave Yugi as tight of a hug as he could manage with a table between them

"Yugi... my darling partner.... oh how I've missed you so.... I don't wish for us to have any secrets from eachother anymore, the way we feel should be expressed openly so... I wish to tell you now that I love you as more than just a partner, more than just a freind, I love you more than a lover, more than a soulmate, I love you so terribly much that I don't know how to express it in words..."

"Then don't express it in words," Yugi encouraged quietly, his lips curving up into a light, warm smile

"I love you too, Atem, I am _in_ love with you... but there are ways to express that without having to use words,"

Atem smiled a little more, squeezing Yugi's hand as he met eyes with his partner

"Show me,"

 

~+~

 

In two hours, Tea` would be at the game shop for a small welcome-home party

This was her first vacation back since she started dance school in America several months ago, everyone was excited

And Yugi....

Yugi was going to be late

He was going to bring Atem, insisting that his presence would be the _perfect_ gift- of sorts- for her

They would be late though, inevitably

They were too busy at the moment

Too busy laying in eachother's presence, curled up and holding eachother in bed

It wasn't sexual, it was just a platonic sort of intimacy

It was cuddling but it was more than that, more like.... absorbing eachother's souls through touch

Like getting acquainted with eachother's bodies

It was too soothe and comfort, and to show love and affection

It was to indulge in the one thing they hadn't been able to have before- touch

They didn't speak, but they didn't sleep either

They simply let themselves go, let themselves fall into the softness of the moment and soak in the pleasure of eachother's presence as the forgotten Forget-Me-Nots rested in a vase on the desk, as if to watch over the two souls who would never, could never, forget eachother, no matter how much time or death or anything else passed between them

Nothing could stand between them now, they both knew

They had made it, they had eachother


End file.
